Twists of Fate
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: During one of their famous fights, Shizuo accidently hits Light Yagami on the head with a sign. This twist of fate ends up changing the lives of him, Izaya, Light and L forever. LxLight, Shizaya, T for language, rating my change, but it depends. Most likely, there will be OOC-ness, but that's because i never wrote a fic for either of these fandoms before.
1. Chapter 1

**Se here's my first Durarara! ****and Death note fic! First for both fandoms! ** My character, Vladimer Suoh, will be doing this with me.

**Vlad: the only reason i'm tolerating a human like you is because your my creator.**

**BBR: love you too, Vlad. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Izaya walked through the city streets frowning. His hands were in his pockets and he examined the seemingly empty street with contempt.

Where was Shizu-Chan? Izaya was bored, and provoking Shizuo to the point of chasing Izaya was always fun.

"IIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAA AAAYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" ah, Shizuo must have found him. Izaya spun on his heel in time to dodge a lamp post.

"Oh, hello, Shizu-Chan~!" Izaya cooed.

"Don't give me that bullshit, flea!" Shizuo shouted. His blonde locks were messier than usual and his sunglasses were in his inner vest pocket. His brown eyes seemed to glow with hate.

Izaya sighed, bringing out his knife. "What did I do now, Shizu-Chan?"

"Don't call me that!" Shizuo gripped a stop sign and pull it out straight from the concrete. "I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro, flea!"

Izaya flashed his famous smirk. "I have business in Ikebukuro, Shizu-Chan. I can't just stay away. Besides," he added, "You don't own Ikebukuro, as far as I know, Shizu-Chan. I can come here as freely as I please."

Shizuo immediately began running towards him, and Izaya turned and fled. So began their near daily game of cat and mouse.

If only they knew how different this game would be.

It happened when Izaya had paused in a particularly crowded street. Humans crowded around them. Shizuo had long since thrown the stop sign at him and was now holding a "DO NOT ENTER" sign in his hands.

"You fucking flea!" he shouted, swinging the sign at him. Two things happened at that moment. One was that, frustratingly, Izaya had managed to dodge the sign. The next was that he hit someone else instead.

He'd managed to slow it before it hit the person, but there was still enough force to knock the person-a young male-unconscious. A monotone yet worried voice shouted the name of the person as it's owner-handcuffed to the young man-knelt by his friend's side.

"Light-Kun!"

**Vlad: *drooling and daydreaming* Izaya…**

**BBR: *facepalm* great. The fanboy's daydreaming again. Anyway, see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two in the P-O-V of L and Light! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

"Ryuzaki?"

L glanced over at his brown haired companion. "Yes?"

"I found some information you might be interested in." As L wheeled over sucking on a lollipop, Light continued. "In a small insane Asylum in Ikebukuro that houses a patient named Kira. The reason we didn't hear of it, though, is because the asylum isn't very well known."

"Were you able to find information on the occupant?"

Light frowned. "That was the hard part. I brought up the files of the asylum. Apparently the guy doesn't have a last name, so when I tried to search for him I got a ton of pages about the Kira case. When I finally found a site with a picture of the inmate which matched the picture in the asylum records, I found some interesting information."

"Such as?"

Light pulled up a tab and leaned back, letting L read over his shoulder.

The picture showed a man with deathly pale skin, unnaturally white hair and stone grey eyes. The information read:

'Kira (Last Name Unknown) is a 19 year old male who has a painful history. It's been reported that he has no memories beyond the bloody murders of his parents, which he witnessed at age 11. That was also the night he lost his sanity. He was taken in to Braun's mental asylum in the Ikebukuro area at age 15 and has been there since. His caretaker is a young American-Italian by the name of Gabriel Thistlewood. Kira is mute and his hair is a natural white color. There are reports that he is telepathic, but it has yet to be proven.'

L frowned. "How does the creator of this page know so much?"

"I'm not sure." Light glanced at L. "What do you know of Ikebukuro, Ryuzaki? I know nearly nothing."

"I've heard from a few contacts about a person known widely as 'the Monster of Ikebukuro', called that because of his inhumane strength, but other than that I know nothing as well."

"Perhaps we should investigate?" Light asked.

"Perhaps."

Later that day, Light found himself wandering through the streets of Ikebukuro, with L by his side-obviously, considering he was handcuffed to the guy. The chain rattled softly as they walked.

They found themselves in the middle of a crowded street. They came upon a clearing, where two men fought.

One had bleached blonde hair and mocha brown eyes hidden by blue shades. He wore a bartender's get up and held a "DO NOT ENTER" sign in one hand, which amazed the young student.

The other man, who was directly in front of Light but turned so the brown haired man couldn't see his face-had short black hair and wore a jacket with fur on the sleeves, hood and hem and brown pants. A switchblade was clenched in one hand.

The blonde man swung the sign at the other, but the raven-haired man easily avoided it. Before Light could process what was happening, the sign slammed into his face.

Stars exploded in his vision as he fell on the ground. He barely heard L call "Light-Kun!" because it sounded far away. The last thing the brown-eyes man felt before falling into blissful unconsciousness was a soft touch on his cheek.

**Thanks to all who reviewed and stuff. It means a lot!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter, guys! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Shizuo stared at the young man he'd accidently knocked out in shock, his grip on the sign loosening to the point that it slid easily out of his hands. The cries of shock and fear from the people were muffled by the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, as were Izaya's words, though he vaguely made out the sentence:

"Look at that; Shizu-chan really is a monster, hurting an innocent like that."

He ran over to the two men and got a good look at the boy.

He had brown hair and his face was slightly pale. He wore a dark blue button-up shirt and matching pants. The man he was handcuffed to had black hair and matching eyes with bags underneath. He wore a wrinkled white shirt and matching dark blue jeans with ragged tennis. He resembled a panda.

Shizuo whipped out his cellphone and dialed a familiar number, cursing for each second that passed as he waited for the person on the other side to pick up.

"Hey, Shizuo-kun!" Shinra's voice came through the speakers, "What's up?"

"Do you have room for a patient?" Shizuo asked, rushing a bit with his words.

"Yeah, but why-?"

"No time; I'll bring him right over." He hung up and turned to his friend. "I have to bring him to a friend of me. He'll heal him." He lifted the boy bridal style. The black haired one stood up.

"I have to accompany you," he said, "I cannot release him from the chain."

Shizuo gave an annoyed groan just as a black bike pulled up, driven by a black clad woman with a yellow and blue helmet. She lifted a PDA, typed a message and showed it to them.

**[Shinra sent me to pick up whoever it is you were talking about.]**

Shizuo sighed but nodded and turned to the male. "Go with my friend. She'll take you to him." Without acknowledging his protests, he placed the unconscious boy on the bike, which forced the other man to get on. One his helmet-which Celty had handed him-was on securely, she drove away.

Shizuo pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, breathing out the smoke as he struggled to calm down. He really hadn't expected to actually hit someone other than Izaya.

"Well, well, Shizu-chan," Izaya said, watching the area where Celty had disappeared, "You truly are a monster, aren't you?"

"Shut up." Shizuo started walking in the direction of Shinra's place.

"Where are you going?" Izaya asked.

"To Shinra's," Shizuo snapped, "I'd like to know if that boy's gonna make it."

**Dawww~! Shizu-chan has a heart~!**

**Vlad: tsk. Izaya-sama is go-!**

**BBR: *covers his mouth* no spoilers! See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
